


Son ennemi préféré

by malurette



Category: Lefranc (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Captivity, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Double Entendre, M/M, UST
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lefranc capturé par Borg, ça laisse lieu à quelques sous entendus à double sens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son ennemi préféré

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Son ennemi préféré  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Lefranc  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Guy Lefranc  & Axel Borg  
>  **Genre :** UST ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Lefranc – Borg/Lefranc – meilleurs ennemis »  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français [LJ]  
>  **Notes :** dialogue seulement  
>  **Avertissements :** mention de menottes et d’imagerie phallique  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

\- Ainsi nous nous retrouvons, mon cher Lefranc…

\- Axel Borg ! Je me doutais bien qu’une machination pareille ne pouvait venir que de vous.

\- Je suis flatté que vous reconnaissiez ma marque de fabrique. Pour vous en remercier, je ne vous lierai pas au missile qui devra m’assurer la victoire – quoi que l’image serait des plus plaisantes – je tiens à vous garder ici, où je pourrai vous surveiller, le plus longtemps possible. Je vous délivrerai de ces menottes en temps et en heure… Comme vous le constaterez bientôt, ma base secrète dispose d’un grand confort et mes quartiers privés plus encore.

\- Parce que je serai votre hôte d’honneur ?

\- Vous voilà donc bien familier avec mes habitudes. He oui. En vous gardant toujours auprès de moi, vous serez bien forcé de reconnaître ma supériorité et ma victoire totale.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade, mais je dois reconnaître que vous me traitez mieux que mon précédent adversaire.

\- J’ai cru comprendre cela, oui. Rien de tel qu’un ennemi qui vous connaisse vraiment, non ?

\- Pensez-vous vraiment me connaître ?

\- J’y travaille, mon cher, j’y travaille.

\- Vous me semblez bien trop sûr de vous. Cela sera sans doute votre perte.

\- Ou la vôtre. Nous verrons bien !


End file.
